<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe If You're Good by GasolineGhuleh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890521">Maybe If You're Good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh'>GasolineGhuleh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost (Sweden Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AFAB reader - Freeform, Dommy mommy, Edging, F/M, Face Sitting, Femme Domme, Oral, Praise, Reader Insert, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, fem dom, implications of more</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:20:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A comm based on "write me something around the phrase 'maybe if you're good'. So fun to be left to my own devices!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cardinal Copia/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maybe If You're Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Maybe if I’m good, she’ll let me do it again…”. Copia’s thoughts raced through his head as he laid in bed, one hand curled around the shaft of his cock and the other firmly buried in his mouth to stop his whines and groans. His cock kicked in his hand as another groan slipped free. Copia raised his hips off of the bed slightly, thrusting into his own fist as his thoughts turned back to earlier that day. </p><p>Laying on the table in the middle of the library with Sister Susperia over top of him, mashing her pussy against his face until she came so sweetly for him… Her cries and moans of ecstasy were worth the neck ache later, especially when her thighs trembled on either side of his head. If he thought, he could still feel the soft press of her skin against his ears. A timely bite on his mustache flooded his mouth with the flavor of her slickness, sweet and tangy on his tongue. </p><p>With a guttural growl he came hard, flooding his own fist as his hips jerk of their own accord. Copia laid there for a moment, his chest heaving as he comes down from the high of his climax, small trickles of cum still dripping from his cock. After a moment he reached to the side and took a small Kleenex from its place on his nightstand, wiping his hand and then his oversensitive cock. </p><p>Satisfied, he rolled over and promptly fell asleep. </p><p>======9:38 am======</p><p>“Cardinal!” Sister Susperia yells, barging through the door and entering his private chambers with the ease of someone who’s been there a thousand times. At his desk, Copia jumps and drops his pen, cursing as the ink splatters across the page of the letter he’s rewritten three times. He sighs and drops his head in his hands before calling out to her,</p><p>“In the study, Sister!” When Copia hears her drawing closer, he resumes speaking. “Is there something you needed? I’m a little bit-” He cuts himself off when she rounds the corner, standing in the doorway in full view. Her habit is slit up both sides, exposing her long and thick thighs, clad in fishnet stockings and garters. His gaze slides lower until he sees the strappy high heels she has on, realization dawning across his face. </p><p>“Mm, yeah, you get it now, don’t you?” Sister Susperia smiles, moving forward in a hypnotic swishing movement that cocks her hips from side to side. Copia’s eyes follow as his breathing quickens and his cock begins to stiffen. The Sister’s hair covering is pinned loosely in place, allowing for locks of her long brown hair to slip free, curled around her face like parenthesis. </p><p>“I… Sister, what…” Copia tries to speak but only stammers and blusters through his words before snapping his mouth shut. Sister Susperia comes closer, slamming her hands down on the desk and grinning vulpinely when the man in front of her jumps a mile high. </p><p>“I thought I’d come back for a nice little repeat of our fun in the library. Doesn’t that sound like just the ticket right now?” She runs a hand down her front, cupping a breast and moaning airily. “Don’t you just want to be underneath me? Copia?” </p><p>“I- Of course I-... Please?” Copia’s face floods a bright red as he realizes that he’s practically begging for it, but something in his gut tells him that he needs this. In the back of his mind he knows he’d never cum so hard as he did the other day. Her face splits in a wide grin as her hands slide under her habit, pulling the front panel up to reveal a pair of crotchless panties. Copia grips the desk tightly, his knuckles whitening. </p><p>“Aren’t you a good little rat? Should I let you lay on a bed this time? Or do you like being on your knees?” Sister Susperia steps back from the desk to stand in the middle of the room, snapping and pointing at the spot in front of her. Copia is quick to comply, practically sliding into place at her feet. </p><p>She croons down at him as he runs his hands reverently up her legs, stopping at the top of the garter belts to snap them lightly. Finally, his thumb runs across her pussy and she sighs in pleasure, reaching behind herself for the zipper of her habit. She finds it easily and removes the thick material, leaving her clad in the panties and a plain black bra. Still, it’s enough to make Copia fully hard as he leans in closer, pressing his tongue hesitantly to her. </p><p>With a quick movement, Sister Susperia leans back against the desk and braces herself with both hands, swinging one leg wide and landing it on his shoulder, effectively opening herself for his probing mouth. Copia whines and presses closer, his tongue lapping between her folds eagerly as he palms at himself beneath his pants. The Sister’s hand comes down to his head, gripping at his brown locks tightly as she presses his face against her. </p><p>“Oh, just like that, Cardinal,” she croons, throwing her head back and moaning loudly as his tongue circles the small bud of nerves at the apex of her thighs. Her whines and moans only grow in pitch as Copia hooks a hand around her thigh, pulling her closer and mashing his face against her pussy, wriggling his tongue between her folds until he finds her entrance. </p><p>He moans against her and pushes her back until she raises herself, sitting on the edge of the desk and bringing her other leg to his shoulder as well. Finally spread open how he wants her, Copia points his tongue and teases her entrance, his nose bumping against her clit with each movement. Her hand tightens in his hair and he moans against her, the vibrations like a shockwave to her already stimulated nerves. </p><p>“Fuck, Copia, I’m-” The Sister cuts herself off with a bitten off yell as she cums hard, her legs clamping on either side of his head to keep him in place as her hips roll with her climax. He takes it in stride, content to let her ride his face as she cums. As soon as she finishes, however, he stands up and wipes his chin off on his bicep.</p><p>“My turn,” he says, moving forward quickly to trap her in a kiss. She groans against his lips as she tastes herself, her hand flying quickly to his cock to free it from the confines of his pants. Copia groans against her lips as her hand strokes him twice, pulling away from him for a moment to throw a leg up onto the desk. </p><p>“Fuck me, Cardinal. You eat my pussy so good, I’m gonna let you fuck it.” Sister Susperia licks the flat of her palm and bring her hand back to his cock, guiding it to her entrance. “Show me how good you are with this dick.” </p><p>“You want a show?” he growls, bringing a hand up to tangle in the brown curls that have fallen from her head dress. He grips it tight and yanks her head back, exposing the column of her throat as he sinks into her slowly. Copia lowers his mouth to her throat, biting hard as he slams himself into her twice. She grunts at the intrusion, her sounds turning into a low moan as he sets a pace. </p><p>“Yeah, Cardinal, show me!” Her breaths are breathy as he drives into her over and over, his hand moving from her hair to her throat. Copia squeezes just enough for it to be stimulating, his strength kept in check. </p><p>“I’ll show you how fucking good I am, Sister. You’ll be coming to me over and over for this, bent over my desk like a common whore.” The Sister moans sharply as one of his thrusts pushes her along the desk. Copia squeezes his hand tighter as he nears his own climax, shoving her down flat onto the desk and driving into her. “You call me such a good boy when I eat your fucking pussy like it’s my right, don’t you?” </p><p>“Good— boy!” It’s a struggle to talk, but she manages to praise him as he cums, filling her in pulsing thrusts as he groans, his arms shaking where he braces himself against the table. “Such a good fucking boy, Copia!” Both of them are quiet for a moment, breathing deeply and they come down from their high. </p><p>“I, eh… I’m good, then?” Copia asks as he tucks himself back into his pants, a flush rising on his cheeks. Sister Susperia struggles to sit upright on the desk, blowing a piece of hair out of her eyes before she speaks.</p><p>“Yeah, Copia. You’re a good boy. You’ll have to eat me out a few more times before I can say you’re the best boy, though.” She laughs, a high pitched giggle. “But you’re getting there. Maybe next time I ride your face, we’ll do it in the chapel. Fuck me against the altar as I say my Hail Liliths.” She hops down off of his desk, her delicate heels clicking on the floor as she walks to retrieve her habit.</p><p>“Yes, Sister,” Copia says with a smile in his voice, running his hand back through his hair. </p><p>“Oh, and next time, don’t snap my fucking garters. Try that again and I’ll bend you over my knee.” She points at him, one hand on her hip, her expression stern.</p><p>“Oh, eh, yes Sister. Sorry, Sister.”</p><p>“Right then. Go back to work. I might stop by later.” </p><p>It’s all Copia can do to avoid thinking about her for the rest of the work night, every so often licking his lip for the taste of her on his mustache. </p><p>Maybe since he was good… she’ll let him do it again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>